


here and there

by Alecto



Series: tumblr drabbles [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: 18. Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long
While Jounouchi's on vacation, Kaiba tries not to yearn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginrin/gifts).



A group of travelers came through the arrival gates, but there was still no sign of Jounouchi. Everywhere around Kaiba, loved ones reunited while hugs and greetings were exchanged. He resented their good fortune. 

He checked the arrival board again; flight 812 from Cairo still reported delays on the tarmac.  When Jounouchi first shared that he’d accompany Yuugi on his annual pilgrimage to Egypt, Kaiba didn’t think much of it. But less than a week into the two and a half week trip, he became… Not bereft, which was far too melodramatic a descriptor, but somewhat like an unmoored ship. 

He checked his phone, noted the time, and then back at the board. To his relief, the status finally updated to “landed.” When the next crowd appeared, he straightened, searching the crowd for a familiar face. He spotted Yuugi first on account of his hair, but his and Jounouchi’s eyes met at the same time. 

“Heya!” Jounouchi jogged up, splendorous in his bronze tan and sun-kissed hair.

Kaiba fought the upward tilt of his own lips. He claimed Jounouchi’s rolling suitcase with one hand and the man’s elbow with his other. Giving a curt nod in Yuugi’s direction, he said, “I trust you’ll find your own way home.”

“Kaiba!”

Yuugi nodded, covering his grin behind his palm, but not his twinkling eyes. “Don’t worry about me. Jii-chan and Anzu will be here soon. I’ll see you later, Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba-kun.”

Jounouchi waved before Kaiba pulled him away. They hurried through the airport and into the parking garage. With the luggage stowed in the trunk, Kaiba climbed into the driver’s seat and Jounouchi into the passenger’s. He didn’t wait for Jounouchi to settle in, catching him by the nape of his neck and pulling his mouth to Kaiba’s. Jounouchi sighed and relaxed into the kiss, before bringing one hand up to cup Kaiba’s cheek.  

Kaiba poured all the feelings too difficult to express with words into the kiss: _I missed you. You were away for too long. I don’t know who I am without you._

_I know,_ Jounouchi responded. _Me too._

“You can always come with next year,” Jounouchi later offered.

To both of their surprise, Kaiba replied,  "I’ll think about it.“

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed this fic and want to share it on tumblr, please consider reblogging this link.](http://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/post/153698365966/oneeyefish-requested-18-kisses-because-i-missed)


End file.
